Uncle Moony
by PercabethReyPotter
Summary: Remus Lupin never got to be Uncle Moony.. An oft overlooked injustice in the world of Harry Potter. One shot.
It was an unusually chilly September evening in the year. A tall, thin man appeared, seemingly out of thin air, in front of a nondescript cottage in the village of Godric's Hollow.

As the wind tousled his sandy hair, Remus Lupin raised his hand, and knocked on the door. "Lily, it's me, Remus."

After a moment, the door opened, revealing a petite redhead, whose emerald eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Remus! You're home!"

She launched herself into his arms, causing him to stumble back a few steps as she hugged him with all her might. "James and I were so worried, it's been a month since we heard from you.." said Lily, ushering him into the cozy living room.

Before Remus could reply, there was a loud squeal from near the stairs. "Unca Moo-Moo!"

One year old Harry James Potter toddled towards his beloved uncle on unsteady feet. Sirius might have been Harry's godfather, but a visit from Remus never failed to send Harry into paroxysms of delight.

Sometimes Remus would come by just to play with the boy, sometimes he'd tell Harry a bedtime story, holding him close as his soft voice lulled the toddler to sleep. Even when Harry threw the rare tantrum, nobody could calm him down faster than the young werewolf. For his part, Remus doted upon Harry, and cherished their time together, getting him stuffed animals and adorable clothes every time he came round to visit the Potters.

In the past month, Harry had asked his mother for his 'Unca Moo-Moo' repeatedly, bringing tears to Lily's eyes each time she saw her son's innocent, confused face. She said as much to the sandy haired man, as he picked up his ridiculously happy nephew and spun him around in his arms, kissing Harry lightly on his forehead.

He had never hated his 'furry little problem' as much as he hated it now, hated it for keeping him away from this little family, this beautiful baby who loved him with all of his little heart. He reluctantly let the babbling toddler to the floor as James joined them in the living room.

"He missed you, Moony. We all did. I'm glad you're alright, mate." he said, clapping the other man on his shoulder.

Watching Harry play with the cat, chasing it around and pelting it with soft bludgers and Quaffles, the war outside seemed to fade away for Remus. He was home now, safe with his friends, his family.

Little did he know it was the last time they would all be together.

Professor R.J Lupin came back to the present with a start. His eyes were misty as he stared unseeingly at the wall in his office. He hadn't been 'Unca Moo-Moo' since that September night. Now, after 12 years of agony, he was Professor Lupin to a thirteen year old boy who was the spitting image of his best friend, with the emerald eyes of the closest thing he had had to a sister.

He should have been with Harry every time he cried for his Mama and Dada, taking him to visit his parents, telling him all about the legacy of the Marauders and Lily Evans Potter. They should have been together, grieving the loss of the people they loved the most. Instead, he had been parted from his nephew, only to be reintroduced to him as a stranger.

Even now, his heart yearned to hug Harry to him like he once had, to tell him how much he means to his Uncle Remus. But the words just wouldn't come, for his pain was too great.

On that fateful October night, Remus John Lupin lost more than anyone else. As the world celebrated the downfall of Voldemort, Remus was was left to mourn the betrayal of a brother, and the deaths of two others, the first people to love him and accept him despite his affliction. On that night, he lost a sister, who tended to him after every full moon, who gave him her shoulder to lean on whenever he needed it, who had faith in him even when everyone thought him to be a monster. But worst of all, on that night he lost his nephew. Harry. The one person who had lost as much as he had, the one person who needed Remus' love as much as Remus needed his.

He shouldn't have been Professor Lupin, he should have been Uncle Moony.

 **Had to repost this after a FanFiction glitch which littered the story with code.  
Thank you Midwinter's Night Dream for alerting me to said glitch!**

 **Hope you liked it, folks..  
Drop me a line with your thoughts! :)  
**

 **Rey**


End file.
